Second Chance
by lildictator
Summary: I've made a few changes. It still has the lemon so don't worry, and i'm still working on the other fics.


Second Chance

Okay people, I'm in a good mood, so she is a Fuugen fix. I know I need one; anyways this takes place after Misguided Miscreants part 1. This takes place when Fuu finds Mugan after he was shipwrecked and they thought he was dead. Anyways thatnks for the reviews, and I am happy because Bones will be starting season three soon, as well as The Boondocks new season. YAY ME!!!!...and YAY for television!!! Who without any of this would have been possible?

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES**

Fuu walked slowly across the beach, if someone were to look at her face they would see that she hadn't slept and had clearly been crying for a while. Her eyes ere blood shot red, due to crying, lack of sleep, and not eating. To her it felt as if there was no purpose to life any longer, ever since he died, ever since Mugen died. She continued to walk along the shore, all the while glancing at the ocean. It was only a few days ago that she played in that very same ocean, but now that ocean was also the grave of her companion, Mugen.

Letting the tears flow freely from her eyes, she then collapsed to the sand, unable to walk anymore. She then heard a sound off in the distance, it sounded like someone was yelling.

Ahead of her was a fisherman, he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"H-hey, there's a dead body over here!" he exclaimed with a pale face. Upon further inspection she saw that it was a body, but not just any body it was Mugen! She looked at his lifeless form as he lay upon the ground. She knelt down to him, grieving for her lost. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much to see him like this. She didn't even cry this much when her father had abandoned her and her mother. But now she was crying over this man that teased her, and purposely angered her on a daily basis.

"Mugen!" she cried even harder than before "you can't be dead. Why did you have to die? You're supposed to be here with me."

Then a sound came from him, she looked up at him, he was alive. But before he could say anything he fell unconscious. With help from the fisherman she was able to get back to the hut, where they were staying.

As she gazed upon his battered body, clearly seeing the scars and bruises, that he had gained from the explosion. Seeing old scars, from his past .It was a miracle that he was even alive, she thanked God that she had found him washed upon shore. Remembering how she panicked, when seeing his ship blow up, if it hadn't been for Jin she would have gone out to the ocean, wanting to save him. .Deep down she knew there was no way she could have saved him, but all she thought of at that moment was of Mugen. That's when it hit her, she loved him. Sure she knew he was attractive, from the moment she first saw him, she thought he was handsome. But as they traveled together, her feelings for him grew each day, but she feared to tell him. Fearing that he would only laugh at her, calling her pathetic for having such feelings.

As she continued to treat his wounds, she couldn't help but notice how calm and how much younger he looked as he slept. Also taking note of his rugged looks, she had to repeatedly remind herself that she was suppose to be treating his wounds. Not checking him out!! It was a hard enough task, taking his clothes off so that they could dry, also so she could inspect any of his other injuries. That's what she told herself, to make the guilt go away .She was sure that she would never blush so hard ever again.

As she finished wrapping the last bandage, she couldn't help but to touch his face. She would have never guessed ion a thousand years that, Mugen had really soft skin. But yet it was still hard, it was like a smooth peace of leather. She continued to pet his face, as she began to talk to him.

"I was so scared ya' know that" a few tears leaked from her eyes. "I was afraid I had lost you, Mugen. It felt like a big part of me was missing while you were gone. Even though you always tease me and all, I still care bout' what happens to you!" she cried freely now. "I don't even understand it; I didn't even cry this much when my father abandoned my mom and me. Why am I even telling you this, you'll just say that I'm a pathetic weakling for even caring. But ya know what Mugen! I don't care, what you say to me because it won't change my feelings for you! Damn it Mugen I love you!" as she cried she didn't even notice the pair of gray eyes that were staring at her. She continued to talk without noticing he was awake.

"Even though can be a real jerk to me sometimes, I still love you. And don't know why, maybe it's because I always feel safest when you're around. Or because you are the one that always saves me. And no matter how many times I tell myself it's only a crush, or you'll never care about me. I still can't stop these feelings." She continued to weep openly, still not noticing him.

Mugen laid there shocked and confused. No one had ever truly cared about him, he never really knew his mother because she was killed when he was still young. And he never knew his father, because the bastard left as soon as he got his mom knocked up. Living on the island he learned to never show sympathy and to look out for yourself. Living on that island made him what he was today, a pirate, a criminal, a vagabond, a worthless mutt to society. He never knew what love was, he had never felt a mother's embrace, or the embrace of someone that loved him. All his life he had to fight, in order to survive.

But this girl that was now crying for him, because she loved him. He still couldn't understand how this girl could love him, after knowing all that he had done. He then realized that he had feelings for her as well. Why else would have stayed with her, or saved her so many times before. He had never obeyed anyone else before, but this girl, she bossed him a around and he let her do it. He then remembered his last thoughts as he was drowning. His last thought was of, Fuu. It all made sense to him now he loved this girl. She was the last thing he thought of, all he could think of was her smile, the way she would get excited about food, or the cute way her nose would wrinkle whenever they were arguing. And especially that blush she would get whenever he teased her. She was the reason he was given a second chance at life, she could heal his scarred past, and he could heal her's in return.

As Fuu began to get up, she felt something snag onto her wrist with a firm grip. Looking down she saw that Mugen was holding on to her. She hoped that he hadn't heard what she said earlier, she wouldn't be able to face him ever again.

"Come here" he said his voice was hoarse. At first she tried to pull away from his grasp, but even with his strength weakened he could still easily over power her. Losing his patience easily, Mugen tugged her forward, causing her to land on chest. Fuu chose not to look at his eyes, knowing that she'll start to cry again., she kept her eyes away from his view.

"Look at me Fuu" it was the first time he had said her name, it surprised her to her the words come from his mouth. She looked up to meet his eyes, they held something that she had never seen before in his eyes. Could it be care, sympathy, or … love?

"Mugen?" she looked at him confused "You should be resting, now let me go" he now had his arms around her waist, she struggled to get free. Fuu looked up at him with desperate eyes; she feared he had heard what she said.

"No" was all he said

"But why not"

"I heard what you said" tears began to fall her face, she was trying her best to bury her face in his chest. "Why do you love me?" he asked lifting up her head. She still gave him no answer, he then decided he would have to get answers from her another way.

Fuu gave out a light squeal when he, rolled over so that he was on top, and she was beneath him. She looked up to meet his eyes, glaring at her. Seeing that she couldn't escape, she gave up with fighting him off.

"Why do you love me? Answer me damn it!" his voice was clear, no longer hoarse and scratchy.

"I don't know why" she tried to turn her head away, but he refused to let her do that. "I don't know exactly why I love you, but I know I do. Even though you're always a jerk to me and you always tease me. But now you think I'm stupid because I have feelings for you? Closing he eyes tightly she, she began to cry again, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Well I guess that makes me stupid as well," he then leaned down to her ear "even though I ian't never been loved, or loved someone before, I know I love you" she gasped at his words.

"Y-you love me?"

"Hell ya! Why else would I have stuck around for so long? Or save your ass all the time, if I didn't care bout you I would have been long gone." She looked into his searching, for any traits of a lie, she found none.

Without speaking another word, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. At first Fuu surprised, to have Mugen kissing her, sure she had dreamt of this, but this was so much more real. Mugen thought he was in heaven, Fuu tasted sweeter, than anything he had tasted before. He slipped his tongue in, to thoroughly explore the inside of her mouth. When the time came air, Fuu pushed against his chest, on the other hand Mugen wasn't ready to stop yet. After a few seconds, he looked down at her to see that she flushed and breathing rather hard, he smirked at her appearance. He planned on seeing her like this a lot more.

Fuu then realized that the only thing that was keeping him clothed was a blanket that was covering, his bottom half. Suddenly she felt very hot, knowing that she needed to get from under him before he had any ideas. But it seemed as though it was too late, he had already captured her lips again, he then began to slowly grind into her. Fuu could feel his arousal, pressing into her thigh. As much as she wanted to do this with him, to have Mugen as her first and only. But she was more afraid that he would hurt himself.

"No, Mugen your hurt!" he ignored her,as her ground his erection against her.

"M-mugen st-stop" he ignored her plea "Please stop you're hurt, you should be resting" pushed against his chest, struggling to get free from his hold.

"No" he growled as he continued to kiss along her neck, causing her to moan loudly. His hands then went to work, removing her clothes. He could feel his heart pumping through his chest, as he lowered her clothes more. He had never felt this way with a woman before, this wasn't just sex, this was love making. This young woman was his first only love, and he wanted to show her that.

"We can't... do this", she gasped against his lips. He looked down at her giving her a death glare.

"Yes we are." stated as if his word was law.

Fuu was trying her best to cover up her body, to hide from his gaze. It was becoming a lot harder as he kissed her, harder this time with more force than before, trying to distract her as he rid her of her clothes. She now lay beneath him, with nothing to cover herself, for only his eyes to see. A primal growl erupted from deep within his chest. He wanted her now and he always got what he wanted.

"Mugen we really have to stop! What if you hurt yourself even more!" she pleaded as she struggled and squirmed beneath him, as he kissed her again with force.

"I don't like being told what to do" his hands traveled up and down her thighs, he garbed hold of her hips and ass pulling her closer to him. "Do you understand?" his only response was a nod of her head. "That's a good girl" he growled as he continued to taste her body. Kissing her deeply each time, as if he wanted to taste her forever.

"You taste so damn good baby" he murmured against her lips, Fuu looked up at him with a surprise look upon her face. She never thought she would hear him say those words. "So damn good", he continued to kiss her down her body, he stopped when he came to her chest. She had her arms crossed over her, afraid of what he would think of her. Once again losing his patience, he roughly removed her he arms. He looked up to her flushed face, her eyes glazed over with desire in them, he gave her a genuine smile. He kept eye contact as he took hold of her right nipple, as his hand massaged the other one. Causing her to moan, and whither under him, he loved the noise this beautiful creature was making beneath him.

"Oh….oh...Mmmm...oh...M-mugen….oh…Mugen" she said as she arched her back into him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Completely forgetting about, stopping him. He suckled harder wanting to hear her beautiful voice, say his name. "Mugen!" she gasped as he ravaged her small body. It was becoming very difficult to breathe; she felt heat surrounding her body completely.

Mugen moved his hand down, closer to her nether regions, were no man had touched before. Placing his palm at her entrance, he slowly pushed two fingers in to her. He felt her gasp, as he pushed them in deeper. He captured her lips again with his, while slowly pumping his fingers into her. Every gasp, moan and scream he swallowed, pleased that he was giving his woman such pleasure. He groaned as felt the pressure from his own arousal, he needed her soon.

"Ah….ah…..ah…..Mugen…Oh Mugen" she was close to her release. He pumped his fingers faster and harder into her, feeling her clench around his fingers. He could feel her ragged breathing, her soft gasp, and her shuddering beneath him. With out warning she felt something explode with in her body. She lashed out, screaming his name from the top of her lungs; he covered her lips with his own.

As he looked down at her flushed face, her eyes were barely open. Her sweat soaked body glistening as well as his. She began to close her eyes; feeling exhausted from what he had just done to her.

"Not yet baby, I ain't done with you yet" he took hold of her hips, grinding roughly into hers, making her gasp and whither beneath him.

"M-mugen? I don't think I'm ready" she looked into his eyes, to see something that they held within them.

"You're ready" he said before he entered her, breaking through her maidenhood. He groaned at feeling her tightness, he felt at home, here with her .She was his now all his and it would stay like that forever. She screamed his name as tears fell from her eyes; he kissed her as he began to move with in her.

"You're all mine now". He began a slow pace, not wanting to rush her into it. Her eyes shut tightly, as she tried to get use to it. A few strokes later and she was, meeting him thrust for thrust, begging for more.

"Ah…ah…ah…Mugen….Oh God…..Mugen please," she moaned against his mouth. It was becoming difficult for her to meet his thrust. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders he nails leaving scars behind, wrapping her legs around him. She shuddered as he hit a certain spot, screaming out his name, He noticed this and continued on.

"Mugen...I don't think I can take much more," she gasped as he entered her again with, even more force than before.

Feeling her grip around him tighten. He took hold of her hips, and set a frantic pace, not being able to hold back any longer. He pounded harder and faster into her than he did before, groans, moans, screams echoed off the walls of the small hut. At that moment he knew that he would never be able to have enough of her.

"M-m-mugen" she chanted his name, as if it was a prayer. "Oh…MUGEN!!!!" she screamed, he covered her mouth with his, fusing their mouths together. A few thrust later, he released after her.

Rolling off of her, he collapsed beside her. His body aching worst than before, _but it was worth it_, he thought. Then pulling her towards his warmth. After catching her breath, she looked up to see that he was looking at her. With love and car in his eyes, he pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go.

"Promise me" she said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He gave her a look of confusion.

"Promise you what"

"Promise that you'll never leave me, again" she looked up at his face.

"As long as you do the same girly" he smirked as he kissed her, both falling asleep later, holding the one they loved.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this fic, I guessed since it was a holiday and all that I should give you guys a gift. Now give me one!! LOL!! Any ways I'm working on the next chapter of Champloo Twist. Do you think I should introduce Jin now or later into the story. Also I will not be writing the Demon/Mugen fic until I have finished CT or when I have more time. Well ya know what I say BUH-BYE………………………….and KICK ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS: i want to know if you guys want Mugen to be more like a hanyou in the Demon/Mugen fic, or do you want him to just have canines, and pointy ears.


End file.
